Character Bios
Each of the main characters come with their own doll profiles, showing their interests, personal secrets, and even some of their quirks and abilities. Apple White Parent: Snow White Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Powerful Qualities: Inspiring, Hard Working, Dedicated Roommate: Raven Queen Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as the fairest one of all on the inside as well as the outside. Like my mom always says, "My beauty's not just skin deep." My "Magic" Touch: Whenever I bat my eyes or sing a song, boys and animals can't help but come to my rescue. What can I say? I want to bring out the hero in everyone. Storybook Romance Status: Everyone at school thinks Prince Daring Charming and I are dating. Just because my story ends with us getting married doesn't mean we're an item, okay? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I REALLY can't resist apples. I royally lose control when I see one. Yummy! Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Everyone is counting on me to be the best queen ever! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic! I swear someone keeps trying to slip poison in my food. Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes. Ashlynn Ella Parent: Cinderella Parent's Story: Cinderella Powerful Qualities: Nature-Loving, Free-Spririted, Helpful Roommate: Briar Beauty Secret Heart's Desire: Naturally, to find true love. My glass slipper can't be picked up by just anyone. I don't care if he's royalty, just as long as he's my soul mate. My "Magic" Touch: Well, all fairytale princesses can call animals, but I can actually talk with them. Plants too! Fairies, pixies, you name it. You could say I'm connected to nature. Storybook Romance Status: Hunter Huntsman. He's my knight in shining armor. But I have to keep it a secret, okay? Since I'm a princess and he's not a prince, we could get in serious trouble! "Oh Curses!" Moment: If I'm ever late for class, my hexquisitely clean dress bursts into filthy old rags. What a fairy-fail! Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's my royal responsibility to take care of the world around me. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I know my legacy is important, but going to class to learn to "behave royally"? What-ever-after! Best Friends Forever After: Lots of people are my friends...Apple White, Raven Queen...but Hunter Huntsman is the only one who really understands me. Blondie Lockes Parent: Goldilocks Parent's Story: Goldilocks and the Three Bears Powerful Qualities: Determined, Candid, Enthusiastic Roommate: C.A. Cupid Secret Heart's Desire: Well since my family comes from an old kingdom, having my whole story told and being recognized for my Royal roots would be just right! My "Magic" Touch: I can unlock any door. It's no big deal, really. Doors like being walked through. You only insult their destiny by locking them! Storybook Romance Status: I can't wait to meet the Prince Charming that's just right for me! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Why do people get so mad when I borrow their things? I just assume if they leave their stuff out in the open, they want to share it with me. Favorite Subject: Debate. Obviously, people need to know when they're just wrong. Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. If you want my opinion, I don't think my paintings should be criticized. Best Friends Forever After: Apple White and Briar Beauty Briar Beauty Parent: Sleeping Beauty Parent's Story: The Sleeping Beauty Powerful Qualities: Fun-Loving, Adventurous, Spontaneous Roommate: Ashlynn Ella Secret Heart's Desire: Live every day to the fullest! You never know when you're going to prick your finger and slip into a century-long nap. My "Magic" Touch: I can hear everything for miles and miles, but only when I'm sleeping. And why would I want to do that when there's so much to live for? Storybook Romance Status: My Prince Charming is 100 years away, so I'm not in a rush to kiss any frogs. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. This gets me in trouble in class all the time. Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. From thronecoming to prom, I love planning spellebrations for my friends! Least Favorite Subject: Grimm-nastics. I mean, we all have to wear the same ugly uniform? Gross! Best Friends Forever After: Apple White and Blondie Lockes C.A. Cupid Parent: Eros Parent's Story: I'm not a fairytale, I'm a myth. Powerful Qualities: Helpful, Loving, Selfless Roommate: Blondie Lockes Secret Heart's Desire: While I do love guiding people to their "special someone," it's about time I include myself among those deserving of love. My "Magic" Touch: Everyone knows my Cupid's arrow can make a person fall in love, but my real magic is helping people listen to their heart. Storybook Romance Status: Dexter Charming sets my heart aflutter, but I'm having such a hard time letting him know my true feelings. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm such a terrible shot with my bow and arrow. It's so not me. Favorite Subject: Mythology. You have to know where you came from before you can know where you're going. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I've said it before, I'll say it again—not everything can be solved with an equation. Best Friends Forever After: Apple White, Raven Queen and everyone in between with an open heart. Cerise Hood Parent: Red Riding Hood Parent's Story: Little Red Riding Hood Powerful Qualities: Athletic, Loyal, Protective Roommate: Cedar Wood Secret Heart's Desire: Sometimes I just want to proudly howl to the world, "I'm proud of who I am!" Hopefully someday I can. My "Magic" Touch: The speed and enhanced senses of my father, plus my magic red cloak lets me travel unseen through shadows. Wicked cool, huh? Storybook Romance Status: I'm really shy around boys, but I've always been drawn to the leader of the pack. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have to always hide my ears under my hood. If anyone finds out my parents were the first Rebels, we could be in big bad trouble! Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics, especially cross country running. Maybe it's because I run like the wind. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I sometimes feel like I have a hard time mixing well with others. Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and Cedar Wood Hunter Huntsman Parent: The Huntsman Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs & Little Red Riding Hood Roommate: Dexter Charming Secret Heart's Desire: To be on the side of truth and justice for all! Also, I kind of like making sick animals feel better. My "Magic" Touch: I can make anything out of random stuff I find. Want a shoe closet? Give me tree branches, some honeycomb and about 10 seconds. Boo-ya! Storybook Romance Status: Ashlynn Ella is my everything - my Once Upon a Time; my Happily Ever After. One day I'll figure out a way to make our fairytale a reality. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My traps always break! How can I be the next huntsman if I can't hunt? Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. What could be better than working with animals? Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. It breaks my heart thinking about those poor, innocent fire-breathing giant creatures. Best Friends Forever After: Daring and Dexter Charming are my buddies, but I can really be myself around Ashlynn Ella. Madeline Hatter Parent: Mad Hatter Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Powerful Qualities: Funny, Encouraging, Imaginative Roommate: Kitty Cheshire Secret Heart's Desire: To explore this mad world, and also own the most famous Hat & Tea Shoppe in the land! My "Magic" Touch: I can pull anything out of my Hat of Many Things. Tea sets, school books, white rabbits... they're all in there somewhere. Storybook Romance Status: I'm waiting to have tea with a boy who loves madness as much as me! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Well, everyone thinks I'm mad. So nobody believes me when I tell them I can see into the future. Favorite Subject: Che-myth-stry. I love making potions that make you grow or shrink! Least Favorite Subject: Debate. If more people spoke in riddles, maybe I'd do better in this class. Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Cedar Wood. Though in truth, I like everybody! Raven Queen Parent: Evil Queen Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Powerful Qualities: Courageous, Independent, Compassionate Roommate: Apple White Secret Heart's Desire: I just want to be allowed to stay true to myself. Just because I'm not a damsel in distress doesn't mean I don't deserve a Happily Ever After. My "Magic" Touch: Like my mom, I can cast spells. Storybook Romance Status: Try "not even looking." I have to figure out where my story is heading first! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Unfortunately, I can only cast "black magic." Anytime I use my powers for good, the spell backfires! Favorite Subject: Muse-ic class. What, you thought only princesses get to sing power ballads? Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. So I've got a knack for casting magic. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Best Friends Forever After: Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood Cedar Wood Parent: Pinocchio Parent's Story: The Adventures of Pinocchio Powerful Qualities: Artistic, Honest, Friendly Roommate: Cerise Hood Secret Heart's Desire: Yeah, I want to be a real girl, but mostly I just want to choose what I want (or don't want) to say. My "Magic" Touch: I'm a hexcellent swimmer because I always float! Hey, being made of magical wood has its advantages! Storybook Romance Status: I cannot tell a lie, a relationship is not exactly my top priority now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because of my curse, I can't keep a secret. It's not my fault, but my friends have to be really careful what they say around me. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Whether I'm painting, drawing or sculpting, I feel most free when I'm being creative. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. All those saws and sand belts give me stress splinters. Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood. Dexter Charming Parent: King Charming Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Prince Charming comes to rescue. Roommate: Hunter Huntsman Secret Heart's Desire: I don't want to be just anyone's Prince Charming. She should be my true love. That's my idea of Happily Ever After. My "Magic" Touch: For some reason, girls swoon when I take off my glasses. Storybook Romance Status: I'm trying to summon up the courage to ask out Raven Queen. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a hard time seeing without my glasses. I've been told they block my "enchanting eyes," whatever that means. Favorite Subject: Hero Training. I may not be the king of the class, but I love a good challenge. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Unlike my brother, I always trip over my words when I try to charm girls. Best Friends Forever After: My brother Daring Charming and my roommate Hunter Huntsman. Holly O'Hair Parent: Rapunzel Parent's Story: Rapunzel Powerful Qualities: Smart, Cheerful, Enthusiastic Roommate: Poppy O'Hair Secret Heart's Desire: After I live out my story as the next Rapunzel, I want to write a new book of fairytales, starring all my new friends! My "Magic" Touch: Even when cut, my hair can be made into the strongest rope or silkiest fabric. Storybook Romance Status: I've got a secret crush on Daring Charming. Please don't tell anyone (especially Apple White)! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I've been inside the tower for so long, I'm royally afraid of heights. Plus doors always seem to lock behind me and I can never get out! Favorite Subject: Damsel-In-Distressing. When I'm in the tower, I love updating my MirrorBlog. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Specifically, swim class. It takes hours to tuck all my hair inside a swim cap! Best Friends Forever After: Of course, my twin sister Poppy O'Hair, and also Blondie Lockes, who helps unlock all those pesky doors. Lizzie Hearts Parent: The Queen of Hearts Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Powerful Qualities: Bold, Proud, Decisive Roommate: Duchess Swan Secret Heart's Desire: I'm proud of my heritage, though I do wish to be a kinder Queen of Hearts. All that shouting hurts my throat. My "Magic" Touch: With a flick of the wrist, I build anything you can imagine out of cards. Storybook Romance Status: I'll wait until I get back to Wonderland to think about that. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People take me way too literally. When I yell, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD," that's just my Wonderland way of saying "Please" and "Thank you." Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I royally heart croquet. They've even made me captain of the team! Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Why does everyone think I'm a villain? My destiny is to be a riddle! Best Friends Forever After: Kitty Cheshire and Madeline Hatter are the only ones who understand me. Literally. Poppy O'Hair Parent: Rapunzel Parent's Story: Rapunzel Powerful Qualities: Stylish, Original, Progressive Roommate: Holly O'Hair Secret Heart's Desire: I want to find my Once Upon a Time at Ever After High. That being said, I'll never stop styling hair. My "Magic" Touch: Being a daughter of Rapunzel, my hair is extremely valuable. In fact, I trim it every morning and put it into my savings account! Storybook Romance Status: Believe it or not, I think Sparrow Hood is cute. He'd be a lot cuter if he'd stop singing about how great he thinks he is. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My sister says I'm always looking for short cuts. I just don't see the point of going the long way around the tower. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. From hair and makeup to fashion and style, I love making spellbinding princesses look edgy and modern. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Just because I'm the daughter of fairytale royalty doesn't mean I want to be all prim and proper. Best Friends Forever After: Besides my sister Holly O'Hair? Ashlynn Ella. We both work in the village of Book End, and often hang out afterwards. Alistair Wonderland Parent: Alice Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Secret Heart's Desire: I want to explore the entire fairytale world, Wonderland and beyond! My "Magic" Touch: With just a little observation, I can solve any puzzle and unravel any riddle. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Bunny Blanc, but I think she only sees me as a friend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My curiosity can get the best of me. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I learn how the world is mapped out, and also which areas have yet to be discovered. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. How do I know when I eat something it won't make me shrink or grow? Best Friends Forever After: All of my Wonderland friends, from Madeline Hatter to Bunny Blanc. Brooke Page Parent: The Narrators Parent's Story: They are part of every story that starts with Once Upon a Time... Roommate: I live inside the Mirror Network. Secret Heart's Desire: Just because I'm destined to be the narrator doesn't mean I don't want to have my own story. My "Magic" Touch: I can go unnoticed as I follow every story unfolding. Storybook Romance Status: I'm so busy following everyone else's storybook romances, I haven't even thought about my own. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I know I'm not supposed to interfere with the storyline... but sometimes I can't help myself. Favorite Subject: Creative Storytelling. I love learning about new ways to share stories throughout the Mirror Network. Least Favorite Subject: The History of Tall Tales is so boring. I was born a narrator, so I already know every word in every page of these stories. Best Friends Forever After: All fairytales are my friends! Bunny Blanc Parent: The White Rabbit Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Powerful Qualities: Lucky, Dependable, Considerate Roommate: Faybelle Thorn Secret Heart's Desire: To be Wonderland's official tour guide. Everyone should know how hare-raisingly awesome it is. My "Magic" Touch: I can change from a human to a rabbit and back again whenever I want! Storybook Romance Status: I only have eyes for Alistair Wonderland. It's heartbreaking that he sees me as just a friend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Actually, I have no sense of direction. But I always arrive at my destination on time, so it's all good! Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. As royal herald, I love playing jazzy melodies on my horn. Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. Who needs maps? Eventually you'll wind up exactly where you're supposed to be. Best Friends Forever After: All of us Wonderlandians stick together, but I'm closest to Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Courtly Jester Parent: The Joker Card Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Roommate: ??? Secret Heart's Desire: No joking around, I just want to have an important part in a story. My "Magic" Touch: I can magically look like anyone else. It's a wild card power! Storybook Romance Status: I am crushing on Alistair! "Oh Curses!" Moment: People are too quick to discard me as a joker. Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Least Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. Just because I'm not a King or Queen, doesn't mean I can't lead. Best Friends Forever After: Duchess Swan Darling Charming Parent: King Charming Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Princess requires rescuing... *sigh* whatever-after! Powerful Qualities: Brave, Heroic, Strong Roommate: Rosabella Beauty Secret Heart's Desire: To show the fairytale world that this princess has what it takes to be the brave hero. My "Magic" Touch: When I toss my hair, everything around me starts moving in slow motion. Storybook Romance Status: I like guys who are pure of heart, but my brothers chase away anyone who tries to ask me out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People need to stop treating me like I'm helpless. Favorite Subject: Hero Training. Even though I have to disguise myself as a knight, I get to show off my best talents. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel in Distressing. Pretending to be helpless and in need of rescuing is such a fairy fail. Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Rosabella Beauty. They're both strong and stand up for what they believe in. Duchess Swan Parent: The Swan Queen Parent's Story: Swan Lake Powerful Qualities: Graceful, Ambitious, Resourceful Roommate: Lizzie Hearts Secret Heart's Desire: My story deserves more attention! I'm royally sick of being treated like a second tier princess. My "Magic" Touch: Not only can I change into a swan whenever I want, but I can also dance on water. Storybook Romance Status: Once I get Daring Charming's attention, I just know he'll ask me out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Okay, I admit it looks bad, but when I get honking mad, my feathers start flying. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Wings down, I'm the best dancer at school, especially in ballet. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. If you must know, I honk horribly when I sing. Best Friends Forever After: Faybelle Thorn. Fairytales of a feather flock together. Farrah Goodfairy Parent: The Fairy Godmother Parent's Story: Cinderella Roommate: Meeshell Mermaid Secret Heart's Desire: Though I love being a fairy godmother, I'd love to go to a ball and dance until midnight once in a while. My "Magic" Touch: With my wand, some fairy glitter and the right spell, I can make anything look ready for royalty! Storybook Romance Status: Right now I’m hocus focused on my fairy studies, so I’m not really thinking about a relationship. “Oh Curses!” Moment: My magic only lasts until the clock strikes 12, so keep your eyes on the time! Favorite Subject: Fashion Design. From glass slippers to party dresses, I love making art that people love to wear! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class. I accidentally turn pumpkin pies into fancy carriages. Best Friends Forever After: Ashlynn Ella is royally down to earth. Also Cedar Wood’s art gives me great fashion inspiration. Faybelle Thorn Parent: The Dark Fairy Parent's Story: The Sleeping Beauty Powerful Qualities: Spirited, Sassy, Assertive Roommate: Bunny Blanc Secret Heart's Desire: To be the Queen of Fairies and the Queen of Villains! Why? Because I rule! My "Magic" Touch: When I cheer a spell, I can make any curse more powerful! Storybook Romance Status: There are some wicked cute guys at school, but a relationship would just clip my wings. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People always forget to invite me to parties. Good thing it's my destiny to arrive unannounced. Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Even when I'm winging it, I'm crown of the class. Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. The person in front of me gets the last ingredients every time. Every time! Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty is my best frenemy forever after, and Duchess Swan is wicked cool. Ginger Breadhouse Parent: The Candy Witch Parent's Story: Hansel & Gretel Powerful Qualities: Inventive, Driven, Giving Roommate: Melody Piper Secret Heart's Desire: Cooking to make people happy is a far better use of my culinary magic. My "Magic" Touch: I can bake secret spells into my food. Imagine eating ice cream that turns you invisible. Storybook Romance Status: I wish Hopper Croakington II would ask me out, but I think he's scared I'll turn him into frog legs. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Though my ideas are never half-baked, I sometimes bite off more than I can chew. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, obviously! I'm the best at what I do, and what I do tastes spellicious! Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I like the taste of the "spells" part, but why does it have to be "evil"? Best Friends Forever After: Cerise Hood. We're on the same page—it's no fun when people expect you to be something you're not. Justine Dancer Parent: The 12th Dancing Princess Parent's Story: The 12 Dancing Princesses Powerful Qualities: Creative, Confident, Collaborative Roommate: Ramona Badwolf Secret Heart's Desire: After my story ends, I want to open a dance studio and direct my own shows and music videos. My "Magic" Touch: When I dance, people around me suddenly start dancing, too! I don't plan it, but it happens all the time! Storybook Romance Status: I'm open to sharing the dancefloor, but he's got to be the right prince. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I try being sneaky, I always get caught. It's all part of my destiny, though. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic class. I love being inspired by songs and imagining new routines in my head. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I may be a Royal, but I prefer classes that let me explore my creative side. Best Friends Forever After: Melody Piper always plays the best tunes, and I royally admire Duchess Swan for her dancing. Kitty Cheshire Parent: The Cheshire Cat Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Powerful Qualities: Clever, Curious, Unpredictable Roommate: Madeline Hatter Secret Heart's Desire: To unravel rules, just like I would a ball of yarn. My "Magic" Touch: Obviously, I can turn invisible and POOF from place to place without being seen. Storybook Romance Status: Forget boys with puppy dog eyes. Give me a guy who’s the cat’s meow. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My curiosity gets me in a lot of trouble. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. After I memorize the lay of the land, I can appear anywhere I want. Least Favorite Subject: Swim Class in Grimmnastics. Just thinking about getting soaked makes my fur stand on end. Best Friends Forever After: Lizzie Hearts. She's my sister from another litter. Melody Piper Parent: The Pied Piper Parent's Story: Pied Piper of Hamelin Roommate: Ginger Breadhouse Secret Heart's Desire: To work with the greatest musicians in the land and become the most inspiring DJ in fairytale history! My "Magic" Touch: I can hypnotize people with the flute, though I prefer records and turntables. Storybook Romance Status: The one for me needs to have spelltacular taste in music. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Mice and rats follow me when I play my music. It's my least favorite part of my story. Favorite Subject: Woodshop. All that buzzing and sawing creates unique beats you can't hear anywhere else. Least Favorite Subject: Science & Sorcery. Remixing the wrong ingredients can result in a total fairy fail. Best Friends Forever After: Ginger Breadhouse really knows how to put together a tasty mix. Also Justine Dancer shares my love of muse-ic. Rosabella Beauty Parents: Beauty & The Beast Parent's Story: Beauty and The Beast Powerful Qualities: Progressive, Motivating, Genuine Roommate: Darling Charming Secret Heart's Desire: To show people that within every beast there is potential for beauty. My "Magic" Touch: Looks can't fool me. I can see people for who they truly are. Storybook Romance Status: I admit I'm hexcited to meet my beastly prince! "Oh Curses!" Moment: My throat gets sore from roaring about injustice all the time. Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council is a great way to make much needed change in the system. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. Magical animals were never meant to be locked in cages. Best Friends Forever After: My cousin Briar Beauty. Also, Cerise Hood has a big, bad heart of gold. Crystal Winter Parent:' '''The Snow Queen Parent's Story:' The Snow Queen Secret Heart's Desire: I'm hexcited to inherit the Winter Throne, as long as I still get to play ice hockey! My "Magic" Touch: My royal wand creates snow magic and my snow blaster creates ice magic. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because I'm so used to walking on ice, I sometimes slip on non-frozen surfaces. Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. Learning how to make the perfect snow day gives me chills! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class. Why do people insist on defrosting frozen food? It royally ruins the texture! Best Friends Forever After: Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty have been two of my favorite princesses since spellementary school. Daring Charming Parent: King Charming Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Prince Charming comes to the rescue. Roommate: Hopper Croakington II Secret Heart's Desire: To live the single life to the max while I can - and to be given a true heroic deed to do. My "Magic" Touch: I have the most charming smile in all of Ever After! My smile can make any fairytale's day better. Storybook Romance: Yeah, Apple is sweet and we're destined to be an item, but why should the other ladies miss out on a slice of charming? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get upset fairy easily, but when I see a pretty face it goes away. Favorite Subject: Theater. I was born to take center stage! Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I rock it, but it's so simple it bores me. Best Friends Forever After: My bro Dexter Charming and Hopper Croakington II. Jillian Beanstalk Parent: Jack Parent's Story: Jack and the Beanstalk Roommate: Nina Thumbell Secret Heart's Desire: To live life without limits! There's no beanstalk I can't climb or giant I can't outrun! My "Magic" Touch: My magic beans are perfect for a quick escape, especially from giants. Storybook Romance Status: I've got a pretty large crush on Tiny. I just can't resist that big heart of his. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Being fearless, sometimes I accidentally get my friends into scary situations. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm trying to convince the school to introduce hextreme beanstalk climbing to the class. Least Favorite Subject: Mythmatics. I'm not real into bean counting. Best Friends Forever After: Darling Charming and Cerise Hood are always up for an adventure. Meeshell Mermaid Parent: The Little Mermaid Parent's Story: The Little Mermaid Roommate: Farrah Goodfairy Secret Heart's Desire: I want my voice to be heard across the stage and screen all the land of Ever After. My "Magic" Touch: As a mermaid, I can control water. For example, the size of the waves. It is spectacularly bewitching for surfing. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Just like that, with a drop of water, my legs turn into a tail. So I can't go for a walk in the rain. Favorite Subject: Bewitching Song. I love singing with the other princesses at school. Least Favorite Subject: Science and Spells. Especially the chapters of "Changing voice to sea witches." Best Friends Forever After: I love composing music with Melody Piper and swimming with Cedar Wood. Nina Thumbell Parent: Thumbelina Parent's Story: Thumbelina Roommate: Jillian Beanstalk Secret Heart's Desire: To take care of the world we live in. Even the smallest fairytale can make a big difference. My "Magic" Touch: Even though I’m naturally no bigger than a thumb, I can grow in height whenever I want! Storybook Romance Status: This whole idea of a Prince Charming is kind of last chapter. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Though I don’t sweat the small stuff, I can have a bit of a short fuse if I get upset. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It’s important to learn things like how to properly recycle old potion bottles. Least Favorite Subject: Tall Tales. Seriously? In my book, the short tales are just as good! Best Friends Forever After: '''Ashlynn Ella and Rosabella Beauty are two girls who love nature and animals as much as I do.